Electrical connectors are utilized in a variety of applications to couple a first group of conductors to a second group of conductors so as to complete an electrical circuit. For example, a medical catheter device may include a group of conductors. Individual contacts may be soldered to the conductors. The connectors may then be connected to a second group of conductors originating from a piece of monitoring equipment. To prevent the circuits from shorting, the connectors for the respective conductors may be spaced apart after being connected and covered by an epoxy. The hardened epoxy serves as an insulator and prevents the connectors from moving or from becoming disconnected.
Assembly of the connector, however, is time consuming as there may be a large number of conductors that have to be connected.